Fairy Tail High
by Crystilia
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia, a girl who was in the hospital since she was 14. Now that she has awoken, can she adjust to the world?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Fairy Tail or anything related to it.

**Summary: **Lucy Heartfilia, a girl who was in the hospital since she was 14. Now that she has awoken, can she adjust to the world?

Hey guys! Here's the new story :D This is ANOTHER high school fic but it's going to be WAAAAAAAAY better than my other one :) I though I would be busy buuuuut I guess not :D I finished earlier than I though XD So you guys get to read it earlier ^-^ Oh and also, check out the Fairy Tail Writing Challenges: 2 hosted by Emily-Rocket! :D

Okay, this will be SAD (just a little here and there) just telling you :)

So, don't mind me now just read the story now :D

**WAIT! Just so you know, this is just a prologue soooooooo, its short.**

* * *

><p><em>A 17 year old blonde girl stood in the middle of a flower field.<em>

_The strong winds blew against her skin as she inhaled the fresh air._

_She stood there for a while until a boy with pink hair that looked about 18 years old suddenly asked "What are you doing here?" _

_The blonde girl was startled and jumped back._

"_H…huh? Who are you?" She asked as she looked at him._

_He had pink hair and onyx eyes._

"_I'm Natsu. Natsu Dragneel. Who are you and what are you doing out here?" Natsu asked._

"_I…I'm Lucy Heartfilia…um…where is this place? It's pretty…" Lucy said quietly._

_Her voice was gentle and soft._

"_This is Fairy Tail's school grounds. You'd better head back before they catch you skipping." _

"_Huh? Oh, I-"_

"_Yo flame-brain!" Another voice called out._

_There was another boy who looked around the same age as Natsu. He had raven black hair and black eyes._

"_Let's go before Erza comes. Hey who's this?"_

"_Shut up icicle, this is Luigi." Natsu said as he pointed to Lucy._

"_H…Hi."_

"_Hey Luigi what a weird name for a girl…Are you new? I've never seen you before. Anyways I'm Gray Fullbuster."_

"_Nice to meet you…um…my name is Lucy and I'm n-"_

"_NATSU! GRAY! WHERE ARE YOU?" A voice boomed._

"_Eep! Let's bolt! See ya around Luigi!" Natsu grinned as ran._

_Gray waved before he ran._

_Leaving Lucy alone in the field._

* * *

><p>Soooooooo? How d you like it so far? :D Hope you enjoyed ^-^ Please review!<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

Alright guys! Here is the first chapter of Fairy Tail High! :D Thank you everyone who reviewed, read, favourited and put this on alert :)

I'd like to thank:

ShiningStellar, Wolf Girl Jaye, MAAL-MemberAwesomeAnimeLover, NicoXChiku says Cata and NatsuxLucy for reviewing :)

I'll try to update Lucy's Vacation next and then start re-writing "A Big Secret" :) Hey you guys ever heard of a song called Spica (Chorus)? It's by Vocaloid :) Love that song ^-^ Not the one by Hatsume Miku THE CHORUS which is everyone from vocaloid and blah blah blah don't listen to me now please enjoy the story. LOL

* * *

><p>"Students! Settle down!" The teacher said.<p>

But no one paid attention to him.

"SHUT UP!" He shouted.

Everyone immediately looked at him.

He cleared his throat and said "Thank you. Today we'll be having a new student. Everyone please be extra nice to her since she has just come out of the hospital a few days ago." He announced.

Everyone started to whisper to each other.

"Quiet!" He said.

"Alright, so our principal decided to put her in her proper grade since she has pretty good marks and all so uh yeah…Come in!"

The door suddenly opened and came in a blonde haired girl who looked no more than 17. She had brown eyes and tied her hair to the side (You know how she looks like in the anime)

All the boys had a nosebleed, except Natsu who hadn't been paying attention of course.

"Ah yes, please introduce yourself."

"Um…I'm L-Lucy Heartfilia-" At that time Natsu whipped his head to the front and his eyes widened. _"It's that girl!" _He thought.

"And…I hope to be in your care…"

"Yes, I'm Mr. Gildarts so take a seat behind Natsu the guy in the pink hair over there."

Lucy was surprised to see him here but she nodded and quickly took a seat behind him.

"H…Hi…"

"Hey." Natsu replied.

"I didn't know you were going to be in my class." Natsu said.

"Yeah…m-me too…"

"So-"

"Hi! I'm Levy McGarden! Nice to meet you Lu-chan! Oh and can I call you that?" A blue haired girl interrupted behind her.

"Y-yes. It's a pleasure to meet you Levy!" Lucy quickly said.

"Wanna eat lunch with me and my friends?" Levy asked.

"Sure." Lucy smiled.

Levy smiled back and they both turned their attention back to the front.

* * *

><p>At lunch, Levy introduced Lucy to all of her friends at the lunch table.<p>

"Hey guys! I'd like you to meet Lucy! She's a new student!" Levy said cheerfully.

"Hey~ I'm Cana~" A wavy brown haired girl slurred. Wait is that beer in her hand?

"Welcome to Fairy Tail! I'm Mirajane and this is Lisanna my younger sister!" A long silver haired girl smiled as she pointed to a girl with a shorter silver hair.

She waved at me and smiled.

I waved back and a redhead said hello to me. "I'm Erza Scarlet. Pleasure to meet you."

"Y-yes. It's a pleasure." Lucy said trying to remember everyone's names.

"And I'm Bisca!" A green haired girl waved.

"Juvia hopes we become good friends."

"Come sit Lu-chan!" Levy patted a seat beside her.

Lucy gladly accepted and sat down.

They all became fast friends.

Meanwhile at the boys table…

"D-did you see that blonde chick? She's HOT!" One of the boys said.

"She seems familiar." Gray noted.

"We've seen her before icehead." Natsu said.

"YOU WHAT?" The boys table shouted.

"We sa-well I saw her at the school's flower field just standing there. I thought she was skipping classes so I told her to leave before she gets caught." Natsu explained.

They all face-palmed except Gray.

"Oh right." Gray remembered.

"We were running from Erza that time." Gray said.

Then the bell rang before anyone else could say anything and they headed to their classes.

* * *

><p>After school, Lucy waved goodbye to her new friends and walked home.<p>

"LUCY!" Someone shouted her name.

Lucy turned around and saw Natsu.

"Hey Natsu!" Lucy smiled as he caught up to her.

"Hey…wanna head home together?" Natsu asked.

"O…Oh, um sure!" Lucy smiled.

No one asked her to head home together before.

Lucy was surprised.

They started to walk. An awkward silence fell upon them.

"So…uh…wanna eat lunch together tomorrow? At the school top?" Natsu asked.

"Sure."

"You joining any clubs? Teams?" Natsu asked.

"Um…" Lucy thought for a while.

"I might try out for the volleyball team…and basketball. I guess."

"Cool."

"Are you in any teams?" Lucy asked

"Yeah. I'm in the basketball and football team." Natsu replied.

Lucy nodded.

"So…do you live alone or what?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah…you?"

"I live with my parents and my two step-sister and brother."

"Ah, do you live close to the school?"

"It's not that far but not to close."

"Same."

"House or apartment?"

"I'm renting a house." Lucy replied.

"Oh."

"We're here." Lucy suddenly announced.

"Oh hey, we live on the same street. I live just over there." Natsu grinned as he pointed across the street a few houses away.

"Cool. Wanna come in?" Lucy asked.

"Mmm…maybe next time sorry Luce, see ya tomorrow!" Natsu grinned as he started running towards his house.

"Luce?"

"It's your nickname!" Natsu shouted.

Lucy smiled and waved until he was across the street.

She went into her house and threw her bag down.

She sighed and plopped onto the couch.

"What a fun day…" Lucy muttered as she got up to change.

The next day...

"Hey Luce!" Natsu called out to Lucy when she arrived at school.

"Hey."

"Lu-chan!" Levy called.

Lucy waved and Levy signalled her to come over with them.

Lucy nodded and said "See ya around." Before leaving.

"What's up with you and Natsu? You two are getting awfully close." Lisanna teased.

Lucy blushed. "W-we're just friends."

"Is someone BLUSHING?" Levy teased.

"S-shut up!"

The bell rang.

"L-Let's go!" Lucy stammered as she quickly walked into the school building.

Gym was Lucy's next class.

"Lu-chan!" Levy called out.

"Levy?"

"What do you have next?"

"Um…" Lucy checked her schedule. "I-I have gym."

"Me too!" Levy exclaimed.

"Cool." Lucy smiled.

"Let's go before we're late!" Levy said as she took Lucy's wrist and dragged her towards the gym.

They changed out of their uniforms and into their gym uniform.

"ALRIGHT CLASS! TODAY WE'LL START WITH SOME WARM-UPS! SO LET'S GO AND RUN SOME LAPS! YOU KNOW THE DRILL! FIVE LAPS AROUND THE GYM! GO!" A blue haired woman came in and shouted.

Everyone started running around the gym.

"That's Ms. Aquarius." Levy whispered as they ran.

"KEEP RUNNING STUDENTS! NO WALKING! WE'RE DOING A RACE AFTER!" Ms. Aquarius shouted to the students who were walking.

After 5 laps, Ms. Aquarius shouted "OKAY STUDENTS! WE'LL BE RACING WITH THE BOYS TOO BUT FOR THE FIRST FEW RACES IT'LL BE THE SAME GENDER RACING EACH OTHER! LET'S GO OUTISDE NOW!"

"Does she always have to yell?" Lucy whispered to Levy.

"Yeah." Levy whispered back.

"STOP CHATTING LUCY AND LEVY!"

"Yes mam!" They both said and quickly followed the rest of the students.

They all went outside and saw the boys chatting with each other.

Along with… "That's Mr. Scorpio. Ms. Aquarius's crush." Levy whispered.

"_Ooh. So Ms. Aquarius has a crush huh?"_ Lucy thought.

As the girls chatted with each other in a group, the boys stared.

"W-what are you staring at!" The girls all shouted.

All the boys quickly looked away, flustered.

"Alright! Students! So the first three girls racing are Mirajane, Erza and Lisanna!" Ms. Aquarius announced.

"_She's not yelling!"_ Lucy thought.

"And the first three boys racing are Natsu, Gray and Gajeel!" Mr. Scorpio announced.

They all lined up beside each other.

There was a big space between the girls and boys so they wouldn't mix each other up.

"Ready!"

"Set!"

"GOAT!" Everyone ran off.

"Hey, hey, hey! Come back! I didn't say go!" Mr. Scorpio announced.

Everyone laughed.

They all went back to their positions and this time Mr. Scorpio said "go".

In the end, Erza had won by one second. Mirajane came in second and Lisanna third.

Natsu and Gray tied, while Gajeel got second.

"Good job guys! Next up: Lucy, Levy and Juvia!" Ms. Aquarius called out.

"Eh? ME?" Lucy said surprised.

"Yeah you. GO!" Ms. Aquarius said.

* * *

><p>Haha, how do you like the first chapter? :D Hope you guys enjoyed~ Lol wonder if Lucy will win or lose? :P Did I make it too rushed? I dunno if I do sometimes. Sorry if I did . My sister pointed out that I do too many faces XD Do I? o.o Ya I think so lol she was like you put one in almost every sentence XD Here I go again . I've been trying NOT to lately. I've failed -_- Lol so anyways, please review! ^-^ That'd be greatly appreciated!<p>

Oh and next chapter will be explaining how Lucy got into the hospital :)


	3. Chapter 2

Phew! I haven't updated my stories since like what? 1 or 2 weeks? I dunno, but I've decided to update this one first :) Then A Big Secret and then Lucy's Vacation ^-^

One thing I need to talk about.

**About the re-write of A Big Secret, I'm planning to change the story tittle so could you guys please give some suggestions? ^-^ That'd be greatly appreciated :D I'd like to thank ShiningStellar for giving me tittle suggestions :D**

Also, I'd like to thank:

**Wolf Girl Jane, NicoXChiku says Cata, NatsuxLucy, ShiningStellar, and MAAL-MemberAwesomeAnimeLovers for reviewing :)**

Hey just wondering, anyone play Habbo Hotel? LOL XD

Hope you enjoy the second chapter of Fairy Tail High~

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

_In the end, Erza had won by one second. Mirajane came in second and Lisanna third._

_Natsu and Gray tied, while Gajeel got second._

"_Good job guys! Next up: Lucy, Levy and Juvia!" Ms. Aquarius called out._

"_Eh? ME?" Lucy said surprised._

"_Yeah you. GO!" Ms. Aquarius said._

* * *

><p>Lucy quickly went beside Levy a little frightened of Ms. Aquarius's attitude.<p>

"_Good thing Mr. Scorpio is th-"_ Lucy's train of thoughts were interrupted when Mr. Scorpio and Ms. Aquarius switched.

"_Never mind…"_ Lucy thought gloomily.

"ALRIGHT GIRLS! IN YOUR POSITIONS!" Ms. Aquarius shouted.

Lucy, Levy and Juvia got in their positions.

"Juvia will impress Gray-sama! Juvia will win!" Juvia said determined.

"Oh no you don't! I'll win for sure!" Levy grinned.

"Tough luck guys, I will!" Lucy smiled.

"READY!"

"Just…"

"SET!"

"You…"

"GO!"

"WAIT!" Lucy, Juvia and Levy shouted as they took off.

Juvia sped off so fast you could see the dirt trailing beside her.

Lucy and Levy coughed as they tried to cover themselves from dirt.

Juvia was winning and Lucy and Levy were tied so far.

"JUST YOU WAIT JUVIA!" Lucy and Levy shouted as they sped up.

Lucy quickly caught up to Juvia and Levy was left in 3rd place.

"Juvia will win! For Gray-sama!"

"No! I'm going to win!" Lucy breathed.

"Lucy-san is now a love rival! Juvia will not allow you to take Gray-sama away!"

"WHAT? I-I'm not your love rival! You can have your Gray-sama!" Lucy said blushing.

"Thank you Lucy-san! But Juvia will win this one to impress Gray-sama!" Juvia said as she ran faster.

Lucy ran as fast as she could and slowly went ahead of Juvia.

They were close to the finish line and everyone was cheering.

In the end Lucy won by her chest in a photo finish while Juvia had gotten second. Levy came in last just a few seconds after.

"Juvia didn't win…Gray-sama…" Juvia sulked.

"Good job Lucy!" Natsu grinned.

"T-Thanks." Lucy blushed.

"_W-Why am I blushing?"_ Lucy thought.

"So uh…good job there shorty…" Gajeel blushed as he went up to Levy.

"T-Thanks. You did good too." Levy blushed.

"_Cute." _

"_Wait, WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST THINK?"_ Gajeel thought as he blushed.

"Juvia, great job." Gray commented.

Juvia immediately looked up and her eyes sparkled.

"Gray-sama! J-Juvia would like to thank Gray-sama! Juvia thinks Gray-sama did a great job too!"

"Thanks. And you can just call me Gray."

"Gray? B-But Juvia wants to call Gray-sama, Gray-sama." Juvia looked away.

Juvia didn't hear a response so she looked up.

Gray wasn't there.

"Gray-sama?" Juvia called out.

Juvia looked around to see her beloved Gray-sama and Natsu fighting again.

"Gray-sama! Wait for me!" Juvia quickly ran over to them and cheered Gray on.

* * *

><p>At last, lunch rolled around and Lucy quickly got her lunch and ran to the rooftop, not wanting Natsu to wait.<p>

When she arrived at the top, she saw Natsu looking at the view, waiting.

"Natsu!" Lucy called out.

Natsu looked up and waved.

Lucy quickly ran over to him and took a seat next to him.

"It's beautiful up here." Lucy whispered.

"Yeah. I come here often."

"That's cool. I'm sure a lot of people do." Lucy said as she opened her lunchbox and started eating her chocolate chip cookies.

"No, not really. You need a key to open the door. Only some people have the key to this place."

"Why?" Lucy wondered.

Natsu shrugged.

"People pass the key over to the next generation and it goes on. My dad gave it to me. He used to attend this school." Natsu explained.

"That's nice. Does that mean this school's pretty old? It still kinda looks pretty new to me." Lucy asked.

"I guess a little? I don't even know myself." Natsu said.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Lucy asked as she nibbled on another cookie.

"Yeah, of course I am!" Natsu said as he quickly took his lunch out and bit into his sandwich.

"Hey, don't mind me asking but, how _did _you get into the hospital?" Natsu asked quietly.

Lucy stayed silent for a moment so Natsu quickly added, "You don't have to say it if you-"

"No it's okay." Lucy interrupted.

Lucy cleared her throat and started "It all started when…"

**FLASHBACK**

_After Lucy's mother died, her father became cold and distant towards her. _

_Hitting her, yelling at her…you couldn't blame him really. Lucy looked almost exactly like her mother._

_It just reminded him too much of Layla Heartfilia._

_Lucy's father had become obsessed with money. It was all about business, money, reputation…_

_Lucy's mother died in June 7, Y777. It was weird really. It was all sevens._

_After a few years of that, Lucy's father had died and she was alone._

_Sure, all of the Heartfilia's fortune was now all hers._

_She was free._

_She could do anything._

_But what she didn't have was a family…and love._

_The maids at the Heartfilia mansion would play with her time to time, but they were also busy._

_So Lucy would be alone sometimes._

_One day Lucy decided to take a walk around. She made a mistake._

"_I'll be going now!" 14 year old Lucy waved goodbye to her maids._

"_Bye Lucy! Take care!" They waved and smiled back._

_Little did they know, that would be the last time they'd see her for 3 years…_

_As Lucy walked around the town, her precious sapphire bracelet that her mother gave to her slipped off of her wrist and was flung onto the road._

_Making sure there were no cars, Lucy started to walk towards her bracelet._

_But then…_

_Lucy didn't seem to hear a car coming when she checked and so, when she briefly touched her bracelet, the car had crashed right into her._

_The bracelet was crushed into pieces and Lucy lied on the road covered in blood._

_The car crashed into several trees nearby and flipped over._

_Citizens nearby immediately called 911._

_It turned out the driver and the passenger were in an argument of some sort with each other. They had two step-children around the same age as Lucy. And one was 12 years old._

_The mother had died immediately while the father lived but was severely injured. _

_While the three children were alive but injured._

_Lucy was rushed into the hospital…she was saved…but was left in a critical state._

_The doctors had told the maids, butlers and servants that she had hit her head during the crash and would have a very slight chance of waking up._

_She had broken her left leg and several bones._

_Bruises and cuts were all over her body._

_Eventually, one by one, everyone had left the Heartfilia mansion and moved on with their life._

_Lucy didn't wake up till three years later._

**FLASHBACK END**

"Well, that's what happened…" Lucy said softly as she wiped her tears away.

"I'm sorry…" Natsu said sadly.

"It's not your fault…don't worry about it." Lucy smiled at him.

Natsu managed to crack a small smile.

"But the part about the family's description awfully sounds like mine." Natsu said quietly.

"R-Really?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah…"

"How was yours like?"

"We-" Natsu was interrupted by the warning bell.

"We gotta get going. I'll tell you after?" Natsu said as he stood up.

"Okay." Lucy said as she packed her lunch away.

Natsu helped Lucy up and they both exited the rooftop and locked the door behind them.

They quickly went to their lockers.

* * *

><p>Okay! So how was it? Good? Super? Fantastic? Bad? Horrible? Okay? Lol XD <strong>Next chapter will be about Natsu's past<strong>. :) Sorry for not updating earlier…oh yeah and **remember to suggest a tittle suggestion for A Big Secret! If you have one of course** lol XD Reviews would be greatly appreciated~


	4. Chapter 3

Okay! Fairy Tail High chapter 3 is up! ^-^ And er…I am totally FAILING at the song-fic right now XD I have nooooooo idea what to do XD So I might just do a one-shot instead :)

**And also! The results are in! I WILL be making a sequel to "Lucy's Vacation" :) Now I have ANOTHER poll for you :) How LONG do you want it to be? Please check out the poll and vote on my profile ^-^**

Anyways! I should stop talking since you all want to know what happens next! :D

ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

"_How was yours like?" _

"_We-" Natsu was interrupted by the warning bell._

"_We gotta get going. I'll tell you after?" Natsu said as he stood up._

"_Okay." Lucy said as she packed her lunch away._

_Natsu helped Lucy up and they both exited the rooftop and locked the door behind them._

_They quickly went to their lockers._

* * *

><p>As school ended, Natsu approached Lucy's locker and leaned against the one beside hers.<p>

"Yo!" He grinned.

"Oh, hey Natsu!" Lucy smiled.

"Ready to go?"

"Huh?"

"Don't you remember? I said "Let's walk home together!" and you agreed!" Natsu frowned.

"I-I thought that was only yesterday! And you never said to-"

"Does it matter? Come on let's go Luce!" Natsu interrupted.

"O-Okay…" Lucy said before she quickly collected her stuff and put her lock back onto her locker.

Natsu grinned as Lucy threw her bag over her shoulder and smiled at him.

"Let's go."

They walked out of the school together and chatted with each other happily.

"They make such a cute couple." Levy smiled from a distance.

"Yeah." Gray replied.

"So Natsu…how was your past like?" Lucy asked quietly when they were a few blocks from their street.

Natsu looked to the sky before taking a deep breath.

**FLASHBACK**

_A pink-haired boy laughed at a black-haired boy._

"_What's so funny…"_

"_Y-You're chewing on a spoon again! Haha! You look so retar-" He was cut off by a punch in the face._

"_Shut up flame-brain."_

_The pink haired boy growled and they both engaged into a fight._

"_Shhhh…mama and papa are sleeping…" A blue haired girl said quietly._

"_Wendy! You're awake!" The pink-haired boy exclaimed._

"_Natsu, Gajeel…STOP FIGHTING!" A voice boomed from behind Wendy._

"_I-Igneel!"_

"_How many times do we have to tell you kids, stop fighting…" A female voice said._

"_Gradieen!"_

"_Did you guys make up?" Natsu beamed._

"…"

_You see here, Igneel and Gradieen are currently in a fight._

"_Um…mama, papa? Can we…can we go on a vacation?" Wendy asked as she changed the subject._

"_V-vacation…?" Gradieen said slowly._

"_Yeah…we haven't had one in a long time…"_

"_Sure thing sport!" Igneel grinned._

"_Yay!"_

"…_go pack your things." Gradieen said softly._

"_Okay!" The three children rushed upstairs._

"…_I'm going to go pack too…"_

_On the way of the vacation, Wendy suggested they go to an amusement park._

_They all agreed and they were happily driving towards their destination._

_While the children were chatting at the back, they had accidently said something that pissed Igneel off._

"_SHUT UP!"_

_The three children immediately stopped and looked down._

"_S-Sorry…"_

"_You didn't have to yell at them!"_

"_You don't know anything…"_

"_I-I know I don't know anything or whatsoever! But these are our children! They have not done anything wrong! You do not have the right to yell at them!"_

"_Papa, mama…we're sorry, please don't fight anymore…" Wendy whimpered._

"_Stay out of this sport…"_

"_I'm sorry…"_

_As the two parents fought with each other, Igneel had forgotten to keep his eyes on the road and suddenly there was a loud thud and the car was turned to the left violently. They crashed and the car flipped over._

_When the ambulance came, Gradieen was quickly rushed into the hospital first and then the rest of them were treated._

_When they re-gained consciousness, they received information about their mother…Gradieen had died._

_Igneel was left in a state of depression and blamed himself for everything. He had taken a short walk outside at the hospital's garden._

_Natsu ran off and silently cried._

_All he could hear were nurses shouting, people running, doctors shouting something about "This patient is in need of immediate attention! We need more help!" People talking and himself crying._

"_Gradieen…" He whimpered._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

When he looked back at Lucy, he found her crying.

"L-Luce?"

Lucy sniffed and looked at him.

"I-I'm sorry..."

"Luce?"

"You have a bad past…I'm sorry f-for asking…"

"Luce, it's okay…" Natsu said as he hugged her tightly.

"I-I know how it feels…I don't know if that was me or not, but do you know what street you guys were at…?"

Natsu tried to remember what street sign he had looked at…

"I…think it was Heart Dr. why?"

"Natsu…What day was it…"

"The eighteenth of August on the year 781."

"…I-I was there…I-I caused your mother's death! And almost your lives! It was me!"

Natsu's eyes widened. IT was her that they hit.

"Luce! I-I'm so sorry! We hit you! We wasted THREE years of your life!"

Lucy kept sobbing in his chest.

"I'm sorry..." She kept whispering.

"Lucy…" Natsu whispered.

"It's not your fault…You didn't mean to…it's okay Luce…"

Lucy only sobbed louder.

"I'll take you home." Natsu said as he picked her up bridal style.

Lucy blushed and buried her face deeper into his chest.

He took her keys and unlocked her door.

Stepping inside, her scent in gulfed him.

Kicking the door closed he gently laid her down onto her couch.

"Feeling better?" He asked.

But he realised she fell asleep.

He smiled and picked her up again.

Looking for the stairs he searched for her room and laid her on her bed.

Throwing the covers over her, he sat down and brushed some of her hair away from her face.

Then he realised he should've been home by now.

"Shit." He muttered.

He quickly ran out of her house making as little noise as possible and locking the door behind him _"I'll return these later…" _He thought as he shoved her keys into his pocket and ran towards his home.

* * *

><p>Short chapter I know…I finished this in a few hours or so :P Did I spell Gradieen right? I don't think I did :P Well I managed to add a little bit of a NALU moment in here ^-^<p>

Hope you enjoyed and please review~


	5. Chapter 4

Alrighty, here's the fourth chapter of Fairy Tail High! :D Okay so I've been thinking of the sequels that I need to do and so to those who are patiently (or not LOL) waiting for them, they'll probably be out **when I finish Fairy Tail High and/or No Regrets. **I'm also planning to make a new story soon if the idea doesn't slip out of my head LOL.

So tell me, when I finish my in-complete stories (Not including the new stories and all that) which sequel do you want to come out first? I'll make two questions in one poll. The second question in the poll would be:

**What do you want the Fairy Tail High School sequel to be?**

I'm not sure if I asked the question yet but if I did, I'm doing it again xD

And the choices you'll get would probably be:

**Natsu and Lucy being in university/college**

**Their marriage and what happens after**

**Just their marriage**

And that's all of the choices so far o.o I haven't posted the poll up yet so have some time to think about it ;)

**The question would be:**

**Which sequel do you want to come out first? What do you want the Fairy Tail High School sequel to be?**

And that's it xD Soooooooo…I'm bored :/

**Oh yeah and for those of you who didn't know, the next chapter of No Regrets is out. **

Hey, you're still reading this? o.o The story is down there not up here LOL

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

_Throwing the covers over her, he sat down and brushed some of her hair away from her face._

_Then he realised he should've been home by now._

"_Shit." He muttered._

_He quickly ran out of her house making as little noise as possible and locking the door behind him "I'll return these later…" He thought as he shoved her keys into his pocket and ran towards his home._

* * *

><p>Lucy woke up the next day early in the morning.<p>

She checked her clock and it said 3:19 A.M

"3:19 A.M?"

When she laid back onto her bed, she closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

But Lucy was wide awake already.

"Damn…"

Lucy got up and did her morning routine.

By the time she was done, it was 4:57 A.M

Then, realising that she was in her home, (That was late o.o LOL) she then thought that Natsu must've carried her in here and put her in bed.

"How nice of him…" Lucy smiled.

"How nice of who?"

Lucy jumped and turned around.

It was Natsu.

"Natsu!"

"Yo!"

"W-What are you doing here?"

"We-" "And so early in the morning too!" Lucy cut in, "Well, I was returning your keys."

"M-My keys?" Lucy blinked.

"Yup!"

"YOU TOOK MY HOUSE KEYS?"

"Wait! I only took them so I could lock your door!" Natsu stepped back and put his arms in front of him for defence.

Lucy took her keys from his hands and threw them on her table.

"Well…thanks…I guess."

"Y-You're welcome?"

"Aren't you going to leave now?"

"Aren't you going to ask your guest if they'd like anything?" Natsu asked.

"Errrrr…no…"

"How rude Lucy!"

"Ehhhhhhh? Y-Bu-But! You just broke into my house and now you want FOOD?"

"What, so I don't get a reward for carrying you all the way here and then locking your door?"

"…"

"Exactly Luce."

"F-Fine…what would you like then?"

"Food duh." Natsu said as he walked towards the kitchen and opened her fridge only to discover that it was empty.

"EHHHHHHHHH? Luce! You're fridge is EMPTY!"

"Huh? Oh yeah duh. I need to go grocery shopping. I ate the last few items in the fridge."

"L-Luce…You're so mean!"

"What? I just offered you food!"

"But there's nothing to eat!"

"And?"

"And? That's all you have to say? Fine then, you have to treat me to lunch and dinner for two days!"

"One day."

"Two."

"One and an half"

"No." Natsu shook his head.

"Yes."

"No."

"No" Lucy said.

"Yes" Natsu accidently said.

"Wai-"

"HA! YOU SAID YES! ONE AND AN HALF IT IS!" Lucy smiled.

"No fair!"

"It's fair and square!"

Natsu pouted and then smiled devilishly.

"Heh fine but you have treat me for today too. But it doesn't count!"

"Isn't that for two days then?"

"No?"

"…"

"…"

"Aren't you going to eat breakfast?" Natsu asked.

"I did."

"Oh."

"Aren't you?"

"I did too"

"Oh."

"Wanna walk to school together?" Lucy asked.

"Why else am I here you weirdo?"

"H-Hey! I'm not a weirdo!"

Natsu stuck his tongue at her.

Lucy stuck her tongue back at him.

"Whatever, I'm going to read."

"That's boring."

"Not for me."

Lucy picked up a book, sat down and started to read.

While Natsu sat down beside her resting.

"Say Luce…"

"What."

"You said you were rich right."

"…Yeah…"

"Then shouldn't you be living in a better house?"

"I...don't know…I just seem to like this place."

"Oh…well that's good because you can come over to my house and I can come over to yours anytime we want!"

"Who said that?"

"Me!" Natsu said proudly.

"Don't I have a say in this?"

"No."

"…"

"Whatever, stop distracting me! I'm reading!" Lucy said as she shoved her book into her face.

"Silly Lucy. How can you read like that?"

Lucy blushed in embarrassment and moved the book further away from her face and read.

"S-Shut up."

When it was time for school, Lucy got ready and swung her bag over her shoulder.

"Let's go!" Lucy smiled before heading out the door and locking it after Natsu walked out.

Along the way, they chatted happily with each other.

When they reached school, they seperated and went with their group of friends.

"Hey flame-brain!" Gray called to him as he neared.

"Wha'd ya say stripper?"

"You heard what I said idiot! I saw you walking with Lucy out of her house or someone's house. Did you-"

"Hell no! I just came to give her house keys back!" Natsu replied.

"Right..." Gray said sarcasticly.

"I'm not lying, just ask Lucy you popsicle!"

Gray scoffed before he walked away.

The bell rang and everyone went to their classes.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the short chapter . I'm losing interest in my stories D: But I'm still trying to update them and still make it good. So like I told you before, I'm planning on making another story since an idea popped up in my head a few days ago. I don't know when it would be out so yeah…maybe next week or so.<p>

**So anyways hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	6. Chapter 5

Hey! Here with another chapter of Fairy Tail High! :D So how do you like my two new stories so far? I hope you like them =3 So anyways, hope you enjoy ^-^

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

_When it was time for school, Lucy got ready and swung her bag over her shoulder._

"_Let's go!" Lucy smiled before heading out the door and locking it after Natsu walked out._

_Along the way, they chatted happily with each other._

_Little did they know, something was going to happen soon. Something BAD_

* * *

><p>"Hey Luce, you okay?" Natsu asked in concern.<p>

"Y-Yeah, my head just hurts a little." Lucy replied.

"Wanna go to the nurse's office?" Natsu offered about to pack his lunch away.

"No it's fine. Just a minor one. It'll go away soon." Lucy smiled slightly.

Natsu nodded but didn't seem convinced.

"Just lemme know if it gets worse kay?"

"Yeah…"

The bell rang as Lucy and Natsu hurried to pack their lunches away and get to class.

* * *

><p>After school, Mira handed out last minute invitations to Lucy and Natsu.<p>

"Sorry for the late invites, I couldn't find them but I found them today when I was cleaning. Be sure to come okay?" Mira winked before heading off.

Lucy and Natsu opened the invitation and read it.

_Valentine Party_

_You're invited to Mirajane's Valentines Party!_

_When: February 14__th__ at 6 pm sharp (Don't be late~)_

_Where: 778 Rainbow Drive_

_Be sure to have a date!_

_There will be lots and lots of food, games, prizes and much more! Strawberry cake will be handed out :D_

_Hope to see you there ;)_

_Mirajane_

"Are you going?" Lucy asked as she finished reading.

Natsu nodded "Yeah, you?"

"Yeah. We better get going if we wanna get there on time."

"Don't we need a date or something?" Natsu asked.

"D-Do you wanna be my date then?" Lucy asked blushing.

"S-Sure I guess. Uh, I'll pick you up?"

"Sure!" Lucy smiled before skipping off.

"H-Hey! Wait up Luce!" Natsu chased after her.

When Lucy got home, she quickly took a nice, long hot bath.

Ignoring her throbbing head, she neatly combed her hair and tied her hair into two ponytails at her side then curled it.

Lucy tied her hair with matching black ribbons.

Next, she tore open her closet door and started to find a perfect dress.

15 minutes later, Lucy had found a black dress that ended at her knees and a matching black heart belt to go with it.

She found black flats and slipped them on.

When she looked at the clock and saw that it was almost time and Natsu would be here any minute now, she rushed over to her vanity and put some eyeliner, mascara, lip gloss, eye shadow and some blush on.

When the doorbell rang, Lucy suddenly remembered her purse.

"C-Coming Natsu!"

She quickly grabbed a gray purse and opened the door.

And there was Natsu wearing a blue polo t-shirt and some jeans.

"Hey Luce, you look pretty." Natsu said not realising what he had just said.

"T-Thanks, you too…"

"Let's get going!" Natsu exclaimed as he ran ahead.

Lucy locked the door quickly before running up to him.

"Fuck I forgot my earrings!"

"Who cares Luce! It's just earrings. You'll still look pretty."

Lucy opened her purse to see some white hoop earrings.

"There!" Lucy said happily as she put them on.

"Where is Mira's house anyways?"

"Just around the corner."

"I wonder how her house looks like…" Lucy mumbled.

"Big."

"Big? Like how big?"

"This big." Natsu said spreading his arms out.

"Well I can't wait to see her-" Lucy stopped mid-way because they were already in front of her house.

"House…"

"Don't just stand there weirdo. Let's go in!" Natsu exclaimed as he dragged her in.

As they entered, Mirajane was standing by the doorway greeting her friends and guests.

"Lucy! Natsu! Glad you could make it!" Mirajane smiled.

"Nice place Mira!" Lucy smiled back.

"Thanks! Feel free to eat some snacks!" Mirajane said before greeting another friend.

Lucy looked around her only to find Natsu at the snack table gobbling every single thing he sees.

"Natsu! Leave some other food for other people!" Lucy scolded.

"Mths poo Boowerdfge!" Natsu said while food fell from his mouth.

"Don't talk with your mouth full!"

Natsu gulped his food down and grinned, "Sorry Luce! It's just that it's too good!"

Lucy sighed before scanning the room to see if any of her friends were here yet.

"Well uh I'm going to find Levy-chan and the others. Try not to get in any trouble…"

"Aye!" Natsu replied before going back to eating.

Lucy squeezed past the crowd of people and saw Levy with everyone else.

"Levy-chan!"

"Lu-chan?" Levy said as she turned around.

"You made it! Where and who's your date?" Levy asked.

"Natsu's pigging out at the snack bar." Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Is there strawberry cake?" Erza asked.

"I think so. You better hurry before Natsu eats-" Lucy was cut off when Erza ran right past her, Jellal right on her trail. "Wait up Erza!" He called.

"…It all…" Lucy finished.

Mirajane giggled. "Erza is always like that! Say, you better go to Natsu because the next song is a slow song!"

"Y-You're probably right. Besides, I should probably stop him before he eats everything." Lucy blushed slightly before heading back into the crowd.

When she saw the sight of pink hair, she ran towards it and exclaimed, "Natsu!"

"Yeah?" Natsu replied as he turned.

Just as Lucy reached him, a slow song was played.

"Um…wanna dance with me?"

"Luce you weirdo! Shouldn't it be the guy asking that?" Natsu said.

"Whatever!"

Natsu then took her hand and started to walk.

"Where are we going?"

"Dancing! Didn't you just ask?" Natsu said as he led her towards the dance floor.

He slid his arms around her waists as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

As they danced, Lucy saw Levy dancing with Gajeel and Erza with Jellal.

She wondered who everyone else's dates were.

Suddenly, pain struck her through her head.

Lucy gripped the side of her head.

"Luce? You okay?" Natsu's voice asked in concern.

"Y-Yeah, it's just my headache."

"Wanna sit down? I'll get you some water." Natsu offered.

"O-Okay…"

They stopped dancing and Lucy took a step back then stumbled.

But Natsu caught her in time and gripped her hand firmly.

He led her out of the crowded space and they sat down on a bench provided.

"I'll get us some water."

Natsu walked away and Lucy held her head.

She winced when the song changed into a loud song.

When Natsu came back with water, Lucy gulped it all down hungrily.

"You sure you're okay? Y-You don't seem fine."

"I guess I was just thirsty."

Natsu took her glass and placed it on a side table beside the bench.

"Let's go home then."

"N-No! I don't wanna ruin it…it's okay really!"

"Lucy. We're going home."

"N-No…"

Natsu picked her up, bridal style and headed out the back door where it wasn't crowded with people.

"N-Natsu! Put me down…" Lucy said.

But Natsu paid no attention to her and continued to walk down the street where her house was.

When they arrived, Natsu unlocked the door and put her into the bed.

"Now sleep." Natsu ordered before locking the door after he stepped out.

A pair of keys flew through the window and was closed.

The sound of footsteps faded away and Lucy closed her eyes.

She still needed to change and clean off her face.

So she opened her eyes and got up, cleared off her make-up, changed then brushed her teeth.

Feeling thirsty, she went to get a drink and then when she was coming back from her drink, another pain hit her hard.

It was the worst one yet, it felt like a million knifes were stabbing her head repeatedly.

Lucy held the wall for balance before slowly heading back to her bedroom.

Just as she entered her bedroom, another pain hit.

This one was even worse.

"H-Help…me…" Lucy whispered as she felt weak and collapsed onto the ground.

"N-Natsu… it hurts…"

"_Natsu…help me…make it stop…it hurts…"_

"Natsu…" Lucy whispered so softly before pain hit her twice as worse and she fainted.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! By the way, check out the picture of Mai Kazeno from The Search for Lucy Heartfillia and a sneak peak picture for my new story, The Other Side.<p>

Mai Kazeno: h t t p : / / c r y s t i l i a 2 1 7 . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / # / d 4 q j 0 8 s

Sneak Peak! The Other Side: h t t p : / / c r y s t i l i a 2 1 7 . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / # / d 4 r 2 v t d

Be sure to check it out ^-^ I'll be posting up a preview of The Other Side soon!

Oh and also, how Lucy looks is kinda like the picture of Lucy in the black dress on my DeviantART account :) You'll see it.

**Please review! :D**


End file.
